Love and morning mood
by readingandwriting4eva
Summary: This is just an one-shot of my favo couple Edge and Bec! This is rated M and takes place after the formal dance day! OH i almost forgot i do not own the show... though i wish i did .


**A/N: Hey guys this is just a one-shot I decided on doing for Blue water high. This is my first fanfic please tell me how I did! HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!**

B POV:

Whoosh… whoosh… the waves went; I was sitting there on a rock ledge looking over the sea admiring the serene look. My board sat on my side, I was dripping wet due to the reason of surfing. I looked on and thought about the incident that happened yesterday night, Edge looking upset because I didn't go to the dance with him, and I guess I feel a bit guilty, but he was the one who came late and thought I would just go with him, I mean the dude didn't even ask me! Oh well I'm just so weak around him. I have never felt for a guy before until Edge came along. But I know that he'll never return my feelings. I guess the only thing I can do is DREAM. ``UH stupid Edge, who does he think he is thinking that I'd go to the dance with him because I LOVE HIM." I was so busy voicing out my thoughts that I didn't hear Edge come up behind me, but when I heard him breath in my ear…

E POV:

I was going out for my early jog when I saw someone sitting on a rock ledge, I got curious and went for a closer look and saw it was Bec. She looked so beautiful sitting there, I desperately wanted to go there and do unspeakable things but I knew that I couldn't Bec doesn't like me the way I like her. She probably likes me as a friend, but those feelings were probably gone because of the incident that happened yesterday, well I guess I should go apologize. But when I went there I was shocked Bec just said she loves me, oh god now I really want to do unspeakable things but I can't I mean she doesn't even know I'm behind her! But my ego inflated big time and I knew that I had to make my presence known, so I did the next best thing, I got near and spoke in her ear huskily… ``So you love me uh'' She gasped and turned around.

`` Oh u, um I didn't know you were'', omg she looked so cute all baffled and shy. I really wanted to make her sweat, but I being the hot headed hormonal teen silenced her with my lips, for a moment I thought she would slap me but instead of the pain I felt…

B Pov:

When Edge spoke in my ear I got nervous and started stuttering, but when I saw him smirking I started getting mad but before I could say anything he kissed me! Edge kissed me. He looked nervous so I did the next best thing I poked my tongue out shyly and licked his lips, he groaned and poked his arousal on my belly, oh god I knew that today I would lose my virginity to the man I loved and I was not nervous at all.

( **From now on it'll be Edges POV, cuz im lazy to keep on switching ^-^)**

E Pov:

When Bec licked my lips I groaned and rubbed my arousal against her belly, and she whimpered, as soon as she whimpered… I lost it I shoved my tongue down her throat and kissed her with all my love and lust. ``Edge, oh god don't, don't stop ohhh" she moaned out and I stopped and looked her in the eye ``Bec I love you, are you sure you want this'' ``Yes Edge I want this, I want you, and I want you to make me yours,'' As soon as she said that I kissed her and then started nipping, licking and sucking on her neck. `` Oh, ohh Edge stop we can't do it here someone might come and see us''. She grunted out and I knew she was right so I grabbed her and hid behind the ledge it provided an alcove. `` Bec please let me make you feel good and I promise no one will see us here'' I moaned out, `` Yesss please, please just do anything'' she moaned. I lay her down and took off her t-shirt and licked and kissed every new skin that came in my view, soon I got to her breasts and lightly brushed my figures against her nipples, she moaned and arched into my hand, I took off her bra and was astounded, her breasts were not too big and not too small, they were perky and her nipples looked like sweet cherries that were begging to be licked, she started covering herself up and I couldn't let that happen, so I moved her hands and told her `` do not ever hide yourself from me, you are beyond beautiful, and I love you.'' She smiled at me and when I saw her eyes I knew she trusted me and then with her permission, I leaned down and took her nipple in my mouth and oh god she tasted beyond good. I suckled and nipped her breasts, I knew that I would never get tired of her. ``Edge, oh god Edge don't s-stop please!'' ``Ugh I'm not planning on stopping!'' I just couldn't get enough of her so I bent down and started kissing her stomach, I took my tongue and lightly dipped it in her bellybutton, eh I never would have guessed that Bec would have a weak spot, any way I leaned down and smelled her arousal, and it made me almost jizz my pants! I got back up and asked her `` I hope these aren't your favorite panties, Bec'' ``UMM no there not… why are you asking, oh no no no you are not going to rip them off mister!'' `` Too late.'' I smirked, dangling her ripped panties in my hand, just as she was about to complain I leaned down and took a long lick from the bottom to the top, god her pussy tasted sooo good! `` uh ahhh god, Edge, Edge.`` She screamed/moaned out. I smirked and went down and ate her out! ``OH my sweet Bec you taste so good!'' I managed to moan out. `` Edge, I- I need you please''… ``are you sure my sweet, sweet angel.'' ``Yes, yes I am please make me yours. That's all it took me and I gently eased myself in, it was kind of hard but she felt like Nirvana! `` Ugh Edge please go- go slow.'' She asked me. `` Of course my angel, of course.'' It took a while when I finally reached her barrier… just one little piece of skin that blocked me from the haven, and one little piece of skin that'll hurt my love. I froze at the thought of hurting her, but before I could go out, my angel stopped me and as if reading my thoughts, a said `` Edge Deanly, you better not stop.'' I chuckled at her furious expression, I'm pretty sure she wanted to make it look angry but only succeeded in making it look like a furious kitten! `` Edge, this is not the time to joke, now fucking make me YOURS!'' Wow it was so hot seeing her swear, so I did it, I broke her barrier, and kissed her tears away. Ug it took all my strength not to fuck her, I waited until she said it was ok to move. `` Uhhh your sooo tight and warm'' ``mmmm Edge fa-faster, harder.'' She moaned. I started going in and out furiously, until I felt an unfamiliar coil in my stomach, but I was in immense pleasure, and let it go and came, my orgasm triggered hers and together we came.

**After 5 mins**

`` Edge that that was amazing thank-you.'' ``No problem Bec''…``hey if one of us wins, we'll take the other one with us.. Right? she whispered. `` Yes, yes we will. Your tied to me now little girl'' I said. ``Mmm yes, yes I am and the same with you mister!'' ``Of course''

`` You know, I'm _in _love with you.'' she said. ``I know, angel and I'm _in_ love with you too'' I said. I knew no that whatever challenge anyone, solar blue, or someone else threw at us we'll face it… together.

A/N: So how was it good or bad please please tell me kk! And since this is my first time writing a fanfic so please do criticize, and give me tips, but make sure you write good criticism, not mean! Or else I'll make Bec come and haunt you! Not that, that's threatening, but meh whateva! ;p


End file.
